Never Say Never
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Había sufrido tantas perdidas que una más no estaba permitida. Leon Kennedy era un reflejo de quien hubiese deseado querer y quien quiso antes de que los traicionara, por eso quería retenerlo lo más que pudiera y tal vez, si lograban vencer el bioterrorismo podría exponer su corazón agrietado a futuro. Solo que a él no podía darse el lujo de perderlo. [One-Shot][Cleon]


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

 _ **Never Say Never**_

 _Nunca digas nunca mientras no lo entiendas. Poco a poco el verdadero camino aparecerá._

 _–The Fray._

* * *

Desde un principio la idea de dejar ir algo resulta doloroso. Y eso, Claire Redfield lo sabía demasiado bien. Primero, había perdido a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico a tierna edad, quedando con Chris hasta que los abuelos decidieron cuidarlos. Bajo ese dolor de pérdida había sonreído tenue al tenerlos consigo en esos momentos.

Luego ellos murieron. Y todo se volvió torrentoso.

La primera pérdida taladró su corazón, creando una pequeña grieta.

Chris Redfield decidió tomar el rol de figura paterna protectora. Quien le cuidaba cuando enfermaba o quien asistía a las juntas de escuela. Chris se volvió su héroe porque podía hacer cualquier cosa y aun así pertenecer a un lugar importante en la fuerza aérea e incluso más.

Claire había pensado que él se esforzaba demasiado. Siempre un paso delante de ella para que viviera mejor. Luchando, intentando no ceder ante la presión que ello conllevaba. Chris siempre sonreía mientras crecía.

Por eso, el día que se enteró de su despido se acusó a sí misma de ser la culpable, pero él insistía lo contrario. Luego Barry llegó ofreciéndole otro lugar para trabajar en la cuidad, donde el castaño disfrutó su estadía.

Hasta el incidente de Raccoon City.

Aquella grieta se cuarteó un poco cuando él desapareció de la nada.

–Oye, me estás ignorando. – La pelirroja volteó suavemente mirando al hombre parado. Vestía el uniforme militar de la B.S.A.A –Redfield…

–Lo siento, estaba pensando. – comentó, sonriendo. Era de esperar tanta formalidad de un soldado. –Es agradable verte de nuevo, ¿cuántos años pasaron esta vez?

Él la abrazó, ella se dejó llevar por el ahora a protección que desprendía.

–Bastantes. No has cambiado nada Claire, salvo hacerte mayor.

Ella negó divertida mientras Chris la soltaba dejando una serie de papeles sobre la pequeña mesa en su casa. Seguro bastantes años habían pasado desde mil novecientos noventa y ocho, más su hermano no cambiaba ni un poco. Tal vez fuese un poco tosco a comparación de su juventud, pero eran las consecuencias de vivir contra el bioterrorismo.

–Tampoco te quedas atrás. –el castaño se masajeó las sienes. –Sabes, podrías llamarme cada vez que me visitas. Habría preparado algo delicioso para ti.

La miró abriendo las carpetas para que ella las observara. Algo se quebró dentro de la pelirroja al verlo.

–Bueno, vine porque hay rumores de que alguien tiene en su posesión muestras del virus verónica. Mi deber es informarte, sé lo importante que es ese tema para ti.

Chris pausó antes de sentarse en el mueble rojo vino.

–Ya veo –lo imitó. –Con que es así…

Había ido a Raccoon con el propósito de buscar a su hermano y solo había encontrado un infierno. Personas comiéndose a otras mientras gritaban, otras pedían ayuda y corrían desesperadas mientras los muertos aumentaban la capacidad. Ella estaba confundida, al punto de ser rodeaba.

Hasta que alguien le ayudó. Gracias a él había sobrevivido cada parte de ese camino. Chris no parecía, en su lugar se encontró con una niña pequeña rubia quien se volvió el principal motivo de salir. Ella merecía un futuro fuera del dolor como ella. Aun había oportunidad.

Raccoon la llevó a irse lejos, rumbo a Francia. Y ahí conoció la segunda pérdida dolorosa.

La hendidura se engrosó, su corazón poco a poco lo procesaba.

Chris no había mentido sobre eso.

–Claire – su hermano respiró. –He decidido comentarle esto a Terra Save para que lo investigues. Pero se te asignará un compañero, y decidí optar por Kennedy. Hice algunas llamadas con su compañía, me niego a dejarte sola en esto.

–Soy una adulta – respondió, más para sí misma que para él. –Estaré bien, lo he superado.

Honestamente hablando, la idea sonaba mejor dentro de su cabeza. En aquel año desde el escapar de la cuidad, había despertado en una prisión fría y solitaria que residía dentro de una isla llamada Rockford.

–De todas formas no quiero arriesgarte. – Chris volvió a hablar. –Cuando quieras ir llámalo, pero estaré preguntando si te acompañó.

Ella asintió.

–Bien, déjame pensarlo.

Y mientras Chris se levantaba hacia la puerta pasaron más detalles sobre ese pasado funesto. En ese lugar el hedor era insoportable, la sangre salpicaba cada posible rincón y pudiera jurar que los observaban. Rockford le recortaba también a las celdas donde estuvo retenida con Moira, transmitían esa misma sensación funesta. Solo que en vez de ella había tenido otro acompañante. Algo tonto e inmaduro al que había apuntado por la espalda.

Steve Burnside.

La persona que terminó por abrir la herida.

Sacó su celular. Leon Kennedy era por igual el hombre que la ayudó en Raccoon y dado la ubicación de su paradero a Chris. Igual una pieza importante, ¿cuándo había pasado también sin verse? Más que Chris, seguro.

–Hola Leon –susurró, al marcar y él contestó. –Chris me habló sobre nuestro reencuentro, me habló igual de…

– _Para, no necesitas decirlo. Ya me informó todo._

La mano tembló. Claire agradeció no contar con verse personalmente.

–Aun así debo hacerlo Leon. –se estiró en el sofá. –Gracias por aceptar.

– _Tuve que insistirle a Hunnigan. –resopló. –esa mujer a veces me agobia._

–Alguien debe mantenerte a raya. –bromeó. –agradécele por mí.

Leon a veces le recordaba a Steve. Inclusive, había pensado que era él y no ese pelirrojo de ojos verdes. Y, resultó que no se parecían en nada. Steve tenía diecisiete años, era alegre y algo extrovertido como ella. Leon todo lo contrario, por esa simple lógica el chico le pareció alguien agradable.

Burnside la cuido hasta el último momento. En el camino, se encontraron con alguien llamado Alfred Ashford, hijo de un colaborador de Umbrella. Este tenía una hermana, Alexia que supuestamente estaba muerta.

Y resultó todo lo contrario.

Ahí, habían pasado a la Antártida. Recordaba todo de manera nítida…. Como dolorosa.

La segunda pérdida.

– _Sé que algunas mujeres se quedan sin habla, pero es la primera vez que te pasa Claire –_ Ella frunció el ceño _. – ¿Escondes a alguien y por eso me ignoras?_

–Claro, no puedo dejar que se entere – rodó los ojos. –Solo estoy pensando…

– _Será algo sin importancia, Chris me habló sobre la información. No hay muestras vivas y por eso está preocupado. Todo saldrá bien, Claire._

Él no lo entendía. O tal vez sí, ambos habían pasado la experiencia de perder a alguien entre sus manos. Esa impotencia de perderlo entre cada suspiro, ver cómo morían. Tal vez de manera diferente. A final de cuentas, la mujer por la cual Leon había sobrevivido y Steve no.

Eso le llevaba a una tercera pérdida.

–Eso espero –miró hacia el frente, distraído. –Ha pasado mucho desde que no tomo una misión en el exterior. La última vez me tendieron una emboscada en la cede y no supe más, hasta que me vi envuelta nuevamente.

A él lo había conocido tras unirse a Terra Save. Era alto, y su cabello castaño corto le daba ese toque de persona importante. En efecto así fue. Neith Fisher era realmente especial para la compañía.

Pero siempre buscaba una oportunidad para estar junto a ella.

Y Claire llegó a pensar que pudiera darse otra oportunidad para sentir afecto hacia alguien.

Su corazón sanaba lento, hasta que otra cosa le dio otro golpe.

Traición.

– _No puede ser peor. Yo le disparé al presidente. Maté al consejero de seguridad nacional y aún sigo sin vacaciones. Eso es tener mala suerte._

–La aceptación es un buena paso. –Jugueteó con los cojines. –Enserio, retiro lo dicho. Tú tienes una suerte pésima.

– _Uno se acostumbra al final._

Neith había vendido a Terra Save, había jugado con su poderío para acabar siendo algo que ella no conocía. Sus pensamientos contradijeron el vacío que sentía en el pecho. Dolía. Mucho.

Moira incluso llegó a notar las lágrimas reprimidas.

¿Cuánto faltaba para una cuarta? Todo lo que un día quería terminaba bajo tierra, mutado o destrozado a niveles irreconocibles. Solo Chris se había salvado de ese destino por tener a alguien con él para corregirlo.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Pensó en seguir hablando con el rubio e ignorarlo, más los golpes subían de intensidad.

– _Si no abres me congelaré el trasero. Es desagradable este clima._

El móvil cayó al suelo y permaneció rígida.

A él no podía darse el lujo de perderlo. Debía alejarse.

Su cuerpo se levantó por inercia hasta tocar la madera.

Leon Kennedy era un reflejo de quien hubiese deseado querer y quien quiso antes de que los traicionara. Él jamás lo haría, por eso quería retenerlo lo más que pudiera y tal vez, si lograban vencer el bioterrorismo podría exponer su corazón.

Abrió la puerta.

–Ya era hora Claire –sonrió el rubio. –Vámonos de una vez.

Le extendió la mano.

Ella no era la única deseando un poco menos de dolor. Los dos debían superar el pasado. Él, a la mujer de Raccoon y ella, al futuro si las heridas llegaban a cerrar.

Eso no le impidió aferrar la mano entre las suyas.

–Vamos.

Leon apretó el agarre. Ella vio a través de esos ojos azules. Se sintió más segura de enfrentar lo venidero.

Quería incluirlo a futuro en su vida y al parecer Leon también pensaba lo mismo.

.

.

.

 **He de admitir que el Cleon no es mi fuerte. Pero esta idea nació mientras veía a dos chicos del Facebook decirme "Deja el Valenfield y escribe otra cosa" y bueno… hacía tiempo sin hacer un Cleon. No es algo explícito, eso es algo normal en mí xD**

 **También estaba pensando hacer de este OS una historia, pero no sé. ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Querrían una historia larga Cleon?**

 **Comentarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte.**

 **Se me cuidan.**

 **Fatty Rose Malfoy.**

 **PD: Ronald B. Knox, Light Of Moon 12, si llegan a leer esto ustedes son los culpables de todo xD.**


End file.
